Where's Your Heart?
by sauraazu
Summary: Selalu terngiang pertanyaan dalam benak "Cintakah ia padaku?". Dikhianati? Tentu saja sakit. Tapi bisakah kembali seperti dulu? Dapatkah kesempatan kedua selalu berlaku?. [Warning! : Typo(s). OOC. AU! alur cepat. tulisan berantakan. Terdapat kalimat tak pantas.]. Cover by eseukei
1. Chapter 1

.

 **_Where's Your Heart?_**

 **.**

 **Love Live! Sunshine.**

 **Disclaimer :** **LLSS! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab**

 **Warning : Typo(s). OOC. AU! alur cepat. tulisan berantakan. Terdapat kalimat tak pantas.**

 **Genre : Drama. Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Cover by eseukei**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun.**

 **Love Live bukan milik saya.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

* * *

 _"Lantas kenapa harus aku?!"_

 _"...harusnya sudah kusentuh dirimu sejak awal"_

 _..._

Usianya masih 23 tahun. Cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang istri. Baru setahun menjadi wanita karier dan terbilang sangat sukses bila melihat prestasi yang ia ukir dalam memajukan perusahaan tempat dirinya bekerja.

Ia wanita cerdas yang punya tatapan tajam dan penuh ketegasan. Parasnya cantik nan menawan, apalagi dengan tubuh tinggi semampainya, siapapun akan terpikat padanya. Bahkan wanita terkadang iri namun ada juga yang mengidolakannya.

Meski begitu, ia juga seorang yang polos dan mendambakan seorang pangeran untuk ada di sisinya.

Kurosawa Dia. Itu dulu, sebelum ia berganti nama menajadi Ohara Dia. Ia menjadi istri seorang pengusaha ternama, yaitu Ohara Mario. Pernikahan mereka tidak diketahui para rekan kerja di kantor. Hanya segelintir orang yang merupakan sahabat dekat mereka maupun orangtua mereka.

Perjodohan? Tentu saja bukan. Mario sendirilah yang melamarnya. Di awal memang Dia tak mau, tapi rasa cinta itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Mario pria yang sangat menarik, tampan juga perhatian. Itulah yang membuat Dia jatuh hati.

Namun, Dia juga tahu sejak dulu bahwa Mario tidak suka terikat oleh hubungan, dan ia mudah tergoda oleh wanita. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Mario mau terikat pernikahan dengannya.

Lima bulan sudah usia pernikahan mereka. Mario sama sekali tidak menyentuh Dia. Sering dirinya membatin apakah suaminya itu mencintainya atau tidak? Sebab, ada saat tertentu tiba-tiba Mario perhatian padanya. Tapi disaat tertentu pula Dia seperti bukan istrinya.

Seperti saat ini. Di dalam lift.

"Kerja bagus, sayang. Presentasimu kemarin sukses meyakinkan investor" tiba-tiba Mario merangkul istrinya itu dan menyebut dengan kata 'Sayang'.

"Unn" Dia hanya mengangguk dengan tampang sedikit heran. Namun langsung ia ubah dengan ekspresi senyum dan sedikit tawa. Menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Aku bangga padamu" ucapnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Dia. Jujur saja Dia senang.

"...nanti malam masak ya. Kita makan malam"

Seketika wajah Dia berbinar. Karena terbilang jarang, Mario makan di rumah. "Oke. Akan kusiapkan"

"Ayo..." Mario menggandeng tangan Dia sambil keluar lift.

Dia mengikuti Mario dan baru beberapa langkah keluar. Saat ada pegawai lain yang lewat. Genggaman itu melonggar dan terlepas. Tentu saja Mario yang sengaja melepasnya. Lalu ia bergegas berjalan meninggalkan Dia sambil menatap ponselnya.

Lagi. Dirasakanya seperti ini. Dia mematung sesaat dengan wajah sedih. Malu kah Mario jika Dia berjalan beriringan bersamanya? Itu yang selalu dipikirkan Dia.

][

Malam yang dinanti tiba. Segala sudah disiapkan Dia. Makanan kesukaan Mario dan sedikit dekorasi yang dibuatnya di taman samping rumah. Dia sengaja menyiapkan tempat di taman karena bulan malam ini sangat cantik. Ia juga berdandan cantik malam ini, demi sang suami. Dan ia sudah duduk manis di kursinya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah luar jalan. Memastikan tanda-tanda kedatangan suaminya.

Sebuah mobil hitam mendekat. Dia langsung berdiri dan jalan mendekat. Tapi ternyata bukan suaminya yang datang.

"Kano-kun?" Dia mengerut.

"Hai..." sapa Kano usai keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" Dia membukakan pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan Matsuura Kano masuk. Tapi Kano menolak karena ia hanya sebentar saja.

"Wow.. kau cantik sekali malam ini, Dia-chan"

"Ah. Te...terima kasih" wajahnya merona. Jarang ada yang memujinya. Walau sering dan banyak yang memuji kecantikan Dia. Tapi Dia tak pernah tahu itu.

Kano, sejak lama menyukai Dia. Sejak mereka di bangku SMA dulu. Tapi rasa takut Kano membuatnya terlambat menjadikan Dia miliknya. Kano pun hanya bisa menyesalinya. Mungkin Dia bukan jodohnya. Setidaknya mereka masih bersahabat baik, Kano sudah senang.

"Aku mau bertemu suamimu. Ada berkas yang harus ia tanda tangan secepatnya"

"Mario-kun? Ia belum pulang"

"Benarkah? Kupikir dia sudah di rumah. Karena ruangannya kosong sejak jam 6 tadi"

"Dan sekarang sudah jam 9" gumam Dia.

Kano heran sesaat, kemudian ia sadar bahwa sesuatu mungkin terjadi. Kano juga tahu sifat Mario itu seperti apa. Dirinya yakin bisa jadi Mario sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana. Sebab sering ia mendapati bos besarnya itu bersama seorang wanita lain.

"Aku pamit dulu kalau begitu. Maaf mengganggu. Selamat malam, Dia-chan"

"Selamat malam"

Hanya senyum simpul yang mampu diberikan Dia sebelum Kano masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Usai mobil itu bergerak menjauh dari rumah barulah Dia masuk dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Kamu dimana?" Ucapnya sedih sambil menyentuh cincin pada jari manisnya.

Di lain tempat Kano mengemudi dengan hati terluka. Sampai kapan ia harus menatap orang yang ia sayangi itu dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan?. Kano kesal.

"Agghggrrr!" Kano memukul keras stir kemudinya.

"...kamu pengecut, Kano! Kalau saja aku lebih cepat mengungkapkannya. Dia tidak akan terluka seperti ini"

Kano marah pada dirinya, karena tak mampu melindungi Dia.

—

Sudah jam 12 lewat tengah malam, Dia masih setia menunggu Mario. Ia yakin pasti suaminya akan pulang dan menepati janjinya. Bahkan, di sela itu ketika hujan deras turun pun, Dia tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia kehujanan. Basah kuyup. Kedinginan. Nyaris masuk angin. Dekorasi yang ia buat pun hancur, tapi dirinya tetap menjaga makanan yang sudah dibuatnya, agar tetap hangat.

Tepat jam 00.30 suara mobil terdengar mendekat. Dia langsung berjalan keluar halaman depan dan langsung tercengang mendapati Mario dirangkul seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah salah satu pegawai di kantor dan juga merupakan orang kepercayaan Dia.

"Malam, Nyonya Kurosawa—, eh maksud saya Nyonya Ohara" wanita itu berujar seakan mengejek.

"Kau? Lalu Mario-kun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Dia bertubi-tubi dengan perasaan campur aduk melihat suaminya dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hey! Satu-satu dong tanyanya. Mario-kun ini habis bersenang-senang denganku. Ya kan?" Wanita itu menatap dengan menggoda.

"Iya, sayang— hik! Besok kita..hik! Bersenang-senang lagi ya, Riko-chan.. hik!" Ucap Mario sambil cegukan dan setengah sadar.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok"

 **Cup!**

"Hati-hati, sayang" Mario mencium pipi Riko sebelum ia pergi dan Riko juga bergelayut manja sesaat. Kemudian berlalu mengendarai mobilnya.

Perih. Sakit. Terluka. Dia mematung di bawah rintikan hujan. Terdiam dengan hati terluka untuk kesekian kali melihat perbuatan suaminya itu.

Dia menahan air matanya kemudian membawa Mario ke dalam. Menidurkannya di sofa. Mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk untuk mengelap tubuh suaminya itu.

"Riko-chan..." ucap Mario diiringi senyum senang.

Dengan sabar dan mata semakin berkaca, Dia membuka kancing kemeja Mario; betapa kagetnya ia, sebuah cap bibir melekat di leher Mario. Dia menangis seketika.

Perlaha ia mengusap wajah Mario dengan handuk yang telah basah tadi. Kemudian mengusap tangan, dada hingga lehernya; semakin kuat ia mengusap, mencoba menghilangkan noda lipstik itu. Mengusap dengan liningan air mata.

"Kenapa Mario-kun? Apa salahku?!" Frustasi. Kesal. Marah. Kecewa. Sakit hati. Terluka. Dia akhirnya menyerah, ia melempar kasar handuk tadi dan pergi ke kamar, membiarkan Mario di sofa seperti itu.

Esoknya, Dia menanyakan tentang hubungan Mario dengan Riko. Meminta penjelasan. Tapi Mario seakan enggan menjawab.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Riko-san?"

"Hanya sebatas rekan kerja"

"Bohong! Apa rekan kerja sampai harus berciuman seperti itu,? Peluk-pekukan? Mesra-mesraan?"

"Aghrrr! Berisik!" Mario membanting gelas yang tadi ada di genggamannya. Dia terkejut.

"...apa urusanmu? Hah?! Kalau kubilang dia pacarku, kau mau apa?"

"Tapi kan..."

"Dengar ya, Dia-san. Aku tidak suka diatur dan dikekang. Aku tidak suka terikat oleh hubungan. Mengerti?!"

"Lalu untuk apa kamu menikah kalau tidak suka?! Apa alasanmu?!" Dia mulai menaikkan nada suara.

"Alasan? Kau mau tahu alasanku menikah?" Mario membungkuk sedikit dan memajukan wajahnya. Menatap intens Dia. Sedang Dia mundur selangkah karena gugup.

"...agar orangtuaku tidak berisik. Mereka selalu mengusik kebebasanku. Kalau mereka tahu aku sudah beristri, mereka bisa diam kan?!"

"Lantas kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena..." Mario semakin mendekat, membuat Dia melangkah mundur hingga menghantam dinding dan terkunci di antara kedua tangan Mario.

"...aku selalu penasaran denganmu. Yang katanya dijukuki Sang Misterius oleh seisi kantor. Si Misterius yang sulit di dapatkan."

"Ma...maksudnya?"

"Yahhh, aku hanya ingin buktikan bahwa Seorang Ohara Mario bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Termasuk dirimu, _cantik._ "

Bisik Mario, setelah itu dikecupnya leher jenjang Dia.

 **Cup!.**

"Ghhrrrhh" Dia mendorong Mario menjauh darinya.

Mario tertawa.

"Ternyata kamu manis juga ya, kulitmu halus dan wangi. Harusnya sudah kusentuh dirimu sejak awal"

"Kamu jahat, Mario-kun" suaranya lirih dengn pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Merasa puas melihat Dia hancur, Mario berlalu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

][

Beberapa hari kemudian seperti biasa, Dia kembali dengan aktivitasnya. Mario semakin sering pulang larut dan bahkan tak pulang sama sekali. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Dia untuk mengabaikan tugasnya di kantor.

Hari ini ia ada project besar bersama para klien. Persiapannya sudah matang. Dia hanya tinggal mempresentasikannya. Di awal berjalan lancar tapi seorang yang merupakan mitra kerjanya mulai berulah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakurauchi Riko.

"...setelah sepakat, saya berencana dan sudah merancang bangunan yang cocok untuk daerah tersebut—"

 **Braakkk!**

"Ah ya ampun" Riko, kebetulan menjadi operator. Ia yang bertugas memegang laptop dan mengatur slide. Karena memang ada beberapa bagian yang hanya diketahui oleh Riko.

Meski hubungan mereka tak bersahabat, namun Dia berpikir setidaknya Riko orang yang profesional, bisa bekerja sama dan mampu membedaan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Tapi nampaknya tidak. Bahkan di urusan pekerjaan pun Riko tetap mengusiknya.

Riko sengaja menyenggol gelas air minumnya agar tumpah dan mengenai laptop tersebut. Sehingga ia bisa menggagalkan presentasi Dia.

"Riko-san! Cepat singkirkan laptopnya!" Dia berseru.

Bukannya melakukan apa yang dikatakan Dia, Riko malah sengaja menjauh dengan alasan di dekatnya ada stop kontak. Alhasil, semua hancur. Rancangan milik Dia ditolak dan rapat sesaat ditunda.

"Mengecewakan" ucap Mario sinis. Pegawai dan beberapa klien yang lain pun memandangnya dengan kecewa.

"Mohon maaf atas kesalahan ini" Dia hanya mampu membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf, seiring berlalunya mereka semua.

Belum lama sepeninggalan Mario, klien dan karyawan tadi; Riko berulah lagi. Ia menarik tangan Dia dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat seakan Dia menjambak rambutnya. Setelah itu Riko berteriak seolah kesakitan. Kemudian orang-orang tadi mendengar dan dengan cepat menghampiri Dia dan Riko. Mereka melihat dengan jelas, seakan Dia memang menjambak Riko.

Dia langsung menarik paksa tangannya.

"Ini...bukan seperti yang kalian lihat" Dia mencoba menjelaskan, tapi percuma. Image-nya pasti sekarang sudah hancur di mata orang-orang. Termasuk Mario.

Mario menggeleng heran dan percaya kalau memang Dia-lah yang melakukan itu. Kemudian mereka berlalu lagi.

Riko menatap dengan puas. Dia tahu bahwa Riko sengaja melakukan itu dan Dia hanya bisa memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal dan tangan mengepal.

"Kau?! Agghrrr!" Geram Dia. Lalu buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan berniat pergi. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di dekat Riko, bisa-bisa emosinya meledak.

Kesempatan bagi Riko, ia menyalakan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di samping ponsel milik Dia, agar Dia melihat foto yang menjadi wallpaper di ponsel Riko.

 **Sreeekk!**

Sukses! Rencana Riko membuat hati Dia semakin panas. Berhasil!. Foto itu terpampang jelas, Mario dan Riko berdua, dengan hanya berbalut selimut dan Mario yang telanjang dada.

"Ups... maaf. Ketahuan deh" setelah itu Riko mulai melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Dia yang hatinya teriris.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini?" Akhirnya Dia menitihkan air mata.

"Dia-chan..." Kano hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sepanjang kejadian menyakitkan tadi. Lagi-lagi ia harus sembunyi.

Tidak. Kali ini dirinya tidak akan menutup diri. Dia harus bahagia dan ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kano harus bisa jujur pada dirinya maupun perasaannya. Ia bertekat. Maka Kano pun menyusun rencana untuk memberi pelajaran bagi Mario dan Riko. Sudah saatnya kebenaran terungkap.

][

Tepat di acara ulangtahun perusahaan semua karyawan berpenampilan semenarik mungkin. Termasuk Dia, kali ini dengan bantuan Kano, ia berpenampilan lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan nyaris membuat Mario pangling dan jatuh hati. Seluruh karyawan pun menatap kagum.

"Kurosawa-san hari ini luar biasa cantik ya. Beda dari biasanya" salah seorang berkomentar.

"Bukannya dia itu kakak-nya Aktor terkenal itu ya? Ruby-san?"

"Ah benar. Mereka punya nama keluarga yang sama"

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu. Wah, pantas ia cantik sekali"

"Tapi Dia-san tidak pernah mengumbar dan memamerkannya ya?"

"Beruntungnya"

"Sasugaaah, Sang Misterius..."

Begitulah segelintir bisikan dari komentar dan anggapan para orang-orang yang memandang seorang Dia.

Dia lewat tepat di depan Mario dan Riko. Mereka memamerkan kemesraan. Berniat memanaskan hati Dia, tapi kali ini tidak ada wajah sedih dan kelemahan. Harus dibuktikan bahwa ia wanita yang kuat. Tak akan lemah hanya karena seorang pria.

"Acaranya seru ya, sayang" ucap Mario.

"Iya tentu saja. Kan aku penanggung jawabnya. Harus bagus dong. Demi kamu, sayang" balas Riko sambil memeluk pinggang Mario.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecut. Kemudian ia perlahan membuka cardigan hitam miliknya, memperlihatkan lengannya yang mulus dan semakin terlihat sexy. Kano pun menghampiri dan langsung merangkul pinggang Dia.

Setelah itu dengan terang-terangan, Dia mencium bibir Kano, semua orang menatap terkejut. Pria tampan itu tanpa ragu menerima ciuman itu.

"Uso! Tidak mungkin"

" Ku dengar gosip, katanya Dia-san itu istri dari Ohara-san"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa berani mencium Matsuura-san? Di depan umum lagi"

"Tapi Ohara-san 'kan dekat dengan Sakurauchi-san. Tidak mungkin—"

Lagi. Orang-orang berkomentar panjang mengenai empat orang populer itu. Setelah itu Dia dan Kano berlalu, berjalan melewati Mario dan Riko sambil saling merangkul. Dia tersenyum sinis.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Mario panas dan kesal. Tanpa sadar dirinya melepaskan rangkulan Riko pada lengannya dan pergi mengejar Dia. Riko ikut menyusul.

"Tunggu—" Mario menahan tangan Dia.

"What?" Dia memandang penuh angkuh.

"Beraninya kau—"

"Apa?! Selingkuh?!" Ucap Dia dengan sarkastik. Mario terdiam. Sedang Dia tertawa singkat.

"Tapi, kamu itu kan istriku!" Ucap Mario tanpa sadar.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku istrimu? Hah?! Memangnya cuma kamu yang bisa selingkuh?!" Bentak Dia dengan tatapan tajam.

Kano maju selangkah.

"Oh iya, Ohara-san. Aku lupa memberikan dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani ini. Aku sudah pernah ke rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada" Kano menyodorkan yang ia bilang tadi pada Mario.

Mario mengambilnya dan begitu dibuka, ternyata berisi foto Riko sedang memeluk seorang pria. Riko ikut terkejut dan gelagapan.

"Mario-kun, ini bohong. Aku...aku pasti dijebak—" Riko berusaha mengelak.

"Cukup! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Semua sudah jelas!"

"Ehem.. Bagaimana Ohara-san? Rasanya dihianati? Sakit kah? Atau... perlu kutunjukan bekas kecupan mesra dari Kano-kun di leherku ini?"

Mario semakin panas dan mulai naik pitam.

"Sudah cukup, Dia! Dasar wanita murahan—"

 **PLAKKK!**

Akhirnya tamparan itu berhasil mendarat di pipi Mario, setelah sekian lama Dia menahannya. Di dalam hati ia ingin menangis, tak tega melukai pria yang pernah dicintainya itu. Tapi, ia juga sudah lelah dengan semua perlakuan Mario.

"Dengar ya!" Dia menetap dengan amarah sambil menunjuk wajah Mario. "...jangan pikir kamu tampan dan kaya, bisa seenaknya mempermainkan hati perempuan"

"...kamu pikir siapa yang mengandung dan melahirkan dirimu?. Kalau bukan Ibumu? Seorang WANITA!. Bisa kamu bayangkan kalau beliau diposisiku?! Dipermainkan! Tak dianggap! Disakiti! Dikhianati! Hah?!"

"Dia... aku—" Mario tertegun.

"Tunggu saja. Dua minggu lagi surat cerai akan sampai di rumahmu!"

Dia berlalu disusul Kano. Meninggalkan Mario dan kerumunan orang yang sejak awal menjadi penonton dari pertengkaran mereka. Pertengkaran yang membuka banyak kebenaran.

Setelah kejadian itu, Dia mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Ia lebih memilih mengelola usaha milik adiknya, Ruby. Sebuah Rumah Makan. Ruby memang seorang Aktor terkenal, tapi ia juga memikirkan lebih tentang masa depannya ketika kelak ia tak di usia produktif lagi. Maka ia mendirikan usaha tersebut.

Riko pun dipindahkan ke daerah lain bersama Kano. Mereka dijadikan mitra oleh Mario. Ia berpikir Kano adalah pria yang baik dan bijaksana, mungkin saja dengan Riko bermitra dengan Kano, sifat dan sikap serta kelakuan buruk Riko bisa berubah.

Mario. Ia tetap memimpin perusahaannya seperti biasa. Yang berbeda, ia telah menyadari kesalahannya dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kano sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ciuman itu hanya sandiwara. Kejadian itu sekaligus menyadarkan Mario bahwa ia ternyata mencintai Dia, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Dia"

Mario menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Dia sambil mengenang saat-saat mereka bersama dulu. Penuh penyesalan dan genangan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]-[]**

 _ **Hati ini bukan Baja**_

[]

 _ **Hati ini Membutuhkanmu**_

 **[]-[]**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

(A/N) :

Sebenarnya di kepala ini masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi berhubung lelah, jadi segini aja.

Pengen buat lanjutannya di chp2, kalau nggak mager yak. wkwkw.

Entah tiba-tiba pengen jadikan Riko sebagai Antagonis xD (*padahal best girl. Waifu ane :"). ) ya, sesekali tak apa lah. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _"...Jangan kemari lagi!"_

 _"...Mata tidak bisa berbohong"_

* * *

 **Seminggu yang Lalu...**

Matsuura Kano baru pulang dari kantornya. Ia lembur selama hampir seminggu ini dan selalu pulang jam 1. Tubuhnya lelah dan mungkin kali ini ia tidak masak dulu dan memilih makan di luar. Kano tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen, yang dihadiahkan perusahaan atas dedikasinya selama ini dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Sebenarnya tujuan Kano bekerja keras sampai sejauh ini adalah untuk Dia, agar ia bisa bersama wanita pujaannya itu. Kano ingin mengimbangi kemampuannya agar selalu bisa berada di dekat Dia.

Kano bukan orang yang berkemampuan rata-rata. Ia bahkan nyaris di atas Dia dalam hal IQ, tapi Kano ingin lebih lagi agar ia bisa menghidupi Dia kelak dan agar Dia mau memandangnya, walau sebenarnya Dia tak mempermasalahkan itu. Mereka pernah iseng membicarakannya.

Namun tak disangka bahwa Dia telah dipinang lebih dulu sebelum perasaannya tersampaikan. Sampai detik ini Kano berusaha mengikhlaskan Dia bersama orang lain. Dan ia menjadikan sahabatnya itu sebagai motivasi untuk berjuang keras.

Kembali lagi, Kano menepikan mobilnya saat sampai di warung pinggir jalan tempat langganannya beberapa hari ini. Ia turun dan melangkah menuju warung tersebut.

Baru sampai di bibir pintu ia mendengar tawa seorang yang suaranya sangat familiar. Kano menghampiri asal suara itu yang asalnya dari tempat parkiran mobil. Terkejutnya ia mendapati teman sekantornya bersama dengan seseorang.

Sakurauchi Riko.

Bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang mungkin seusia dengan Kano. Lelaki yang nampaknya seorang dokter bila dilihat dari jas putih yang dipakai. Mereka berpelukan, tertawa, saling merangkul. Sesekali lelaki itu membelai rambut Riko dan mencium keningnya.

Kesempatan bagi Kano, ia mengabadikan moment itu pada ponselnya. Kano berniat menunjukan kebenaran ini pada Mario agar ia menyadari kelakuan buruk Riko.

"Wajahnya saja cantik. Tak disangka sifat dan kelakuannya seperti ini. Kalau saja kamu bisa lebih baik lagi, Riko-san. Mungkin..."

"...ah sudahlah! Apa yang kupikirkan?"

Selera makan Kano seketika hilang dan ia buru-buru pulang dan mencuci foto-foto itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Mario, besok.

Keesokan harinya, dikarenakan jadwal yang padat Kano tak pernah sempat memberikannya pada Mario, hingga jam lemburnya usai dirinya berniat datang langsung ke rumahnya. Setibanya di sana, Kano mendapati Dia seorang diri dalam tampilan yang cantik. Kano terpesona.

"Aku mau bertemu suamimu. Ada berkas yang harus ia tanda tangan secepatnya"

Ya. Itu hanya alasan bagi Kano. Ia menempatkannya dalam bentuk berkas. Namun sayang, Mario tak ada di tempat, ia gagal lagi. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Dia setelah itu sepertinya Mario melukainnya lagi. Ingin rasanya Kano memukul atasannya tersebut. Tak kuasa melihat Dia saat ini, Kano memilih pulang.

Tapi Kano tidak benar-benar pulang. Ia menemani Dia dari jauh, dari dalam mobil. Memperhatikan Dia yang sesekali duduk dan berdiri. Mondar-mandir dan memandang ke luar jalan. Dengan ekspresi penuh pengharapan. Kano melihat begitu besar kesetiaan Dia pada Mario. Dia rela menunggu sampai hujan deras sekalipun.

Kano masih setia menemani Dia hingga Mario pulang. Ia melihat semua kejadia itu. Bagaimana sakitnya Dia dibuat oleh dua orang tak berperasaan itu. Menunjukan kemesraan di depan Dia.

"Lelaki berengsek!" Desis Kano.

Tak lama setelah itu Kano pulang.

Beberapa hari setelahnya. Bersamaan dengan insiden memalukan yang dialami Dia prihal presentasinya yang gagal itu, Kano menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya.

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Kano menjelaskan bagaiamana ia mendapatkan foto Riko bersama lelaki yang ia temui malam lalu. Dan bagaimana niat Kano yang datang ke kediaman Ohara dengan alasan pekerjaan.

"Aku bertekad bercerai darinya, Kano-kun"

"Apa?! Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Aku tidak mau direndahkan terus-terusan." Mata Dia menancarkan tekad kuat.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku hanya bisa mendukung. Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi ada perayaan ulangtahun perusahaan. Aku ingin membongkar semuanya. Kita buat Mario-kun cemburu dan disaat yang sama kta tunjukan foto itu padanya"

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan menciummu di pesta nanti. Di depan mereka berdua. Kita buat sandiwara bahwa aku juga berselingkuh. Sekaligus aku ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaan Mario-kun padaku. Mau kan kau membantuku, Kano-kun?"

"Oke. Aku setuju. Tapi, kau tidak masalah menciumku?"

"Tidak masalah. Kau kan sahabatku. Lagipula kau masih sendiri, jadi aku sih tidak usah takut kalau-kalau nanti ada yang marah"

"Ma...maksudnya apa ya?"

"Berani taruhan? Aku yakin kamu belum punya pacar kan?" Dia tertawa. "Ayolah, Kano-kun. Kau itu tampan. Daripada menunggu gadis impian-mu itu, yang tak pernah mau kau sebutkan namanya. Mending cari yang lain. Banyak tuh di kantor, wanita cantik".

 _"U...urussai yo!"_

Dia pernah bertanya adakah orang yang disukai Kano? Dan Kano mengiyakan tapi Kano tak pernah mau menceritakannya pada Dia. Kano hanya menyebutnya sebagai Gadis Impian. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Kano mengatakan bahwa gadis impian itu sendiri adalah Kurosawa Dia.

][

Mobil itu melaju kencang menembus pagi buta, mengejar waktu. Dua orang di dalamnya sedang berseteru prihal keterlambatan yang mereka alami. Sepanjang jalan hanya argumen, keluhan dan ocehan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Sepasang mitra kerja itu baru saja ditempatkan pada daerah yang lumayan terpencil. Sang atasan merasa bahwa merekalah yang terbaik untuk ditempatkan di daerah Numazu.

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Si pengemudi bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Iya aku yakin"

"Tapi kenapa jalannya seperti ini? Kau bisa baca peta tidak sih? Pasti ada yang salah"

"Hei! Jangan asal bicara ya! Aku ini peringkat tertinggi waktu mata pelajaran Geografi dulu"

"Aghr! Kalau memang kau cerdas. Kenapa tadi kita nyasar?"

"I...itu kan karena aku salah baca kanji"

"Halah! Pasti kita tidak akan terlambat, kalau aja kau bisa baca dengan benar"

"Hoi! Kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Menurutmu?"

"Eh dengar ya! Matsuura-san! Kalau saja bangunmu bisa lebih pagi lagi, tadi. Kita tidak akan kalang-kabut begini"

"Loh. Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu?"

"Ugh! Dasar wanita penggoda. Bawel!"

"Bodo! Daripada pengecut? Tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri"

"Eh! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Dia-san, kan?"

"Berisik! Lebih baik begitu daripada mengganggu rumah tangga orang. Kau tidak malu dengan perbuatanmu, Sakurauchi-san?!" Ucap Kano nada dengan sindiran.

"Ya. Setidaknya aku berani mengungkapkannya tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. Ketimbang jadi pengecut, cuma bisa memandang dari jauh" Riko membalas. Tak mau kalah.

"Dasar wanita penggoda!"

"Kau tuh! Dasar pengecut!"

"Kau-"

 **"BAKA!"**

Dan setelah satu kata yang mereka ucapkan bersamaan itu keluar, keduanya pun dia satu sama lain. Yang jelas dengan ekspresi kesal.

Tugas mereka di tempat ini adalah untuk mengawasi jalannya pembangunan sebuah Penginapan, sebagai proyek baru bagi perusahaan mereka.

Sudah tiba di tujuan, mereka langsung menemui beberapa orang setempat prihal kesepakatan. Setelah itu mereka di antar ke rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama proyek tersebut berjalan.

"Mohon maaf sebesarnya, kami hanya mampu menyediakan tempat sederhana ini. Kalian tidak akan berdua saja kok. Menghindari gosip yang tak enak, kalian akan ditemani salah seorang warga. Jadi, kalian tinggal bertiga dalam rumah ini"

Begitulah penjelasan seorang warga yang dituakan di tempat itu. Kano dan Riko hanya bisa pasrah, meski sebenarnya mereka tak mau tinggal dalam satu atap.

"Huh... merepotkan!"

][

"Apa?! Ditunda?"

Kekesalan terpancar pada wajahnya. Ia mendecak kemudian menggeram. Wajahnya mengerut. Setelah itu ia berdiri kasar dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi. Menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Melihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya ditunda. Ya kan? Seperti dugaaku" lelaki yang duduk di kursi kemudi tertawa kecil.

" _Urussai yo!_ Ruby! Kau senang ya kakakmu ini berlama-lama dengan Playboy itu?"

Ruby tertawa "Bukan begitu. Kelihatan loh. Kau masih mencintainya 'kan? Si Mario-san"

"Ck! Jangan sok tahu!" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

" _Onee-chan_ , kau yakin tidak ingin memaafkannya? Mario-san sudah berharap bisa rujuk denganmu, loh"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Dia, Ruby hanya menghela napas, dirinya pasrah dan ikut diam. Lebih memilih fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Sidang perceraian Mario dengan Dia terpaksa ditunda, sebab Mario enggan untuk bercerai, bahkan dirinya berniat untuk kembali bersama Dia. Mario sudah berulang kali mendatangi dan meminta maaf pada Dia. Namun respon yang diberikan tetap sama, Dia menolak.

Setiba di rumah, Kurosawa bersaudara itu tengah kedatangan tamu. Menunggu di depan gerbang sebuah rumah sederhana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ohara Mario. Kembali ia berusaha membicarakannya pada istrinya itu.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tanya Dia ketus, usai keluar dari mobilnya.

Tak mau ikut campur, Ruby memilih masuk dan membiarkan suami-istri itu berbincang.

"Dia, aku mohon. Maafkan aku. Aku sadar, kalau aku memang mencintaimu. Tolong jangan seperti ini"

Mario mendekat.

" _Konaide!._ Pergi. Jangan kemari lagi. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu" Dia melewati Mario tanpa memandang.

"Dia, tunggu!" Mario menahan tangan Dia. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, kan? Jangan bohongi perasaanmu"

Dia menatap tajam "Tidak. Aku bahkan membencimu. Lepaskan tangaku sekarang"

"Bohong. Bibirmu memang berkata _tidak_. Tapi matamu berkata _iya._ Mata tidak bisa berbohong, Dia"

"Tolong, lepaskan. Kau...menyakitiku" ucap Dia pelan dan Mario langsung melepasnya, karena memang ia menggenggam begitu kuat.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Ingat, Dia. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"...tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu" bisik Mario sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu.

Sangat teriris hati Dia setiap kali melihat Mario berlaku seperti itu. Di dalam hati, ia masih mencintai Mario, tapi Dia sudah terlalu sakit dengan perbuatan Mario. Itulah kenapa ia tidak mau bertemu dengan pria yang belum sah menjadi _mantan suami_ -nya tersebut. Perasaannya terluka dan selalu ingin menangis.

Usai mobil Mario menghilang, barulah Dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru sampai di tangga menuju kamarnya, Dia sudah mendengar sang adik tengah marah-marah sambil menelpon.

"Loh?! Tidak ada konfirmasi kalau saya harus pakai kostum itu. Tidak. Tidak. Dari awal sudah saya bilang 'kan? Saya tidak mau pakai kostum yang itu—"

"—siapa perancangnya?! Kalian memesan dari mana sih?! Biar saya temui orang itu!"

Setelah dilihat adiknya sudah tenang, barulah Dia mendekat.

"Ada masalah ya?" Tanya Dia lembut.

"Ck! Seperti biasa, selalu miskomunikasi. Masalah kostum saja sih. Aku mau pergi dulu, _Nee-chan_ "

"Oke. Hati-hati, ya"

Dia menggeleng melihat adik satu-satunya itu. Meski terlihat tidak sabaran dan selalu to the point. Bahkan sering beradu argumen dengan orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya Ruby itu adik yang manja dengan kakaknya. Terkadang Dia senyum sendiri mengingat tiap tingkah adik lelakinya itu.

][

"Dimana dia? Yang katanya Aktor terbaik sepanjang sejarah? Hah? Aku mau bertemu!" Gadis 21 tahun itu berseru lantang dan mencoba menerobos masuk.

"Maaf, Kunikida-san. Ruby-kun sedang tidak ada"

"Jangan membodohiku ya! Aku tahu dia pasti ada di sini. Hei! Ruby-sama! Keluar!" Gadis itu masih nekat menerobos masuk. Bahkan ia hampir beradu fisik dengan pegawai di situ.

Untunglah Ruby datang tepat waktu.

"Eh...berhenti! Ada apa ini?"

"Begini, Ruby-kun. Kunikida-san nekat sekali ingin bertemu denganmu. Padahal sudah aku katakan bahwa kau tidak ada di sini" jelasnya.

"Ya sudah. Kamu kembali kerja saja." perintah Ruby dan pegawai itu berlalu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ruby.

"Kunikida Hanamaru. Dari _**Watanabe Boutique**_."

"Oh, jadi kamu orangnya? Eh! Saya tidak mau rancangan kostum yang seperti ini."

"Loh? Tidak bisa begitu dong! Kemarin sudah sepakat mau pakai yang ini. Maaf tidak bisa dikembalikan." Hanamaru menyodor kasar tas pada genggamannya itu. Memberikannya pada Ruby.

Ruby menolak.

"Berani sekali kamu. Tidak tahu siapa saya? Kamu, hanya pegawai butik biasa saja, belagu banget."

Hanamaru naik pitam seketika. Matanya melebar, tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia paling tidak suka mendengar profesi seseorang direndahkan.

"Maaf ya, Ruby-sama! Anda yang selalu dipuja para kaum hawa, **kecuali saya**! Anda memang terkenal dan mapan. Tapi tolong jangan pernah meremehkan profesi seseorang!" Ucap Hanamaru dengan geramnya.

"Nih! Ambil kembali bajunya! Tidak usah dibayar! Saya permisi." Usai Hanamaru menyodorkan tas berisikan kostum pada Ruby, ia melenggang pergi.

Meninggalkan Ruby yang diam mematung, mencerna perkataan Hanamaru tadi. Dirinya sadar bahwa memang tak sepantasnya ia memandang sebelah mata profesi seseorang. Tidak biasanya Ruby seperti ini. Ia berniat meminta maaf jika bertemu dengan pegawai butik itu lagi.

" _Daijoubu?_ Ruby-kun?" Tanya pegawai tadi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

Ruby menggeleng. "Aku akan pakai kostum ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[170713]**

* * *

.

 _LOL! Ini drama sekali. :v_

 _Pertama, saya tidak tahu seperti apa proses perceraian di Jepang, jadi saya buat seperti ini saja, (sesuka author) because this story is mine wkwkk._

 _Kedua, sepertinya chapternya akan bertambah._

 _Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir :)_

 ** _see u next chp__**

* * *

Ps : otanjoubi omedetou, Tsushima Yoshiko ;) dan tante muda kita Nanjo Yoshino #eh? . Hihihi~


	3. Chapter 3

.

 _"...lihat cincinnya! Kalau ia masih mengenakannya, berarti ia masih mencintaimu!."_

 _._

 _"...apapun akan kulakukan. Asalkan kau bahagia."_

* * *

Hanamaru melempar kasar tas ranselnya di atas meja dan duduk di kursi begitu ia sampai di butik tempat ia bekerja sebagai asisten dari sang pemilik tersebut. Melihat kedatangan Hanamaru, sang pemilik menghampiri dan ikut duduk di hadapannya, kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Lalu Hanamaru menegakkan tubuhnya, meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguknya. Ia begitu lelah hari ini, seharian menghadapi para pelanggan dengan bermacam tipe. Membuatnya selalu nyaris lepas kendali. Alhasil, pelanggan terakhirlah yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Ruby.

"Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Aktor sombong itu"

"Sudah, Maru. Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau hanya lelah saja. Jangan seperti itu pada Ruby. Manajemen mereka sudah dari sejak dulu berlangganan dengan butik kita. Bahkan butik ini salah satu kepercayaan mereka"

"Tapi, You-kun! Si Ruby itu banyak maunya"

Lelaki bermarga Watanabe itu tertawa singkat. "Kalau kau emosian terus seperti itu, bagaimana bisa kau dapat pacar?"

Hanamaru membulatkan matanya. "Hei, Pak Bos. Aku ini masih muda dan jalanku masih panjang, Kekasih itu gampang dicari. Lagipula aku ini kan manis, pasti akan mudah mendapatkan pacar." Ucapnya membusungkan dada. Disusul tawa kemudian.

"Apa semua perempuan sama seperti ini ya? Percaya diri sekali." You tertawa lepas.

"Kalau pun tidak ada yang mau denganku, 'kan masih ada Pak Bos tampan di hadapanku ini." Goda Hanamaru sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Memangnya kau mau dengan _lelaki r_ _umahan_ sepertiku ini?" Balas You balik menggoda.

"Ck! Kenapa tidak? Kau baik, perhatian, mapan dan tampan, lagi."

"Gombal~" You memukul kepala Hanamaru dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya.

" _ittai.!._ Hei.! Ayolah, You-kun. Carilah seorang kekasih. Banyak karyawan disini yang mengagumi dirimu."

"Mereka bukan tipeku." Ucapnya bercanda.

"Dasar kau. Banyak memilih. Oh! Atau kujodohkan kau dengan Si Juru Masak itu? Ia manis, loh." Hanamaru mencondongkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Eh?! Su..sudah... sudah... ! Kita pergi makan siang di tempat biasa, yuk. Aku yakin kau lapar."

"Heee? Kau mau bertemu dengan 'Si dia' ya?"

"Kau ini! Mau ikut tidak? Banyak komentar."

Kemudian You melangkah keluar lebih dulu. Hanamaru menyusul, ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dan ekspresi wajah You yang memerah itu. Mereka memang sering saling menggoda satu sama lain, tapi itu hanya sebagai gurauan di sela obrolan. Keduanya tidak benar-benar memiliki perasaan. Selain rekan kerja, hanya hubungan pertemanan yang mereka jalin.

Hanamaru dan You melaju menuju rumah makan langganan mereka yang sudah hampir setengah tahun itu dibuka. Selain tempatnya yang sederhana namun nyaman, sekelilingnya juga dipenuhi pepohonan juga bunga. Sehingga sedap dipandang dan hawanya juga selalu sejuk. Tak heran dibanjiri banyak pelanggan tiap harinya.

Sudah tiba di **Rumah Makan Wasabi.** Sekilas terdengar aneh, tapi rumah makan ini sangat terkenal. Nama tersebut diambil dari ketidaksukaan sang pemilik pada wasabi. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin dengan memberi nama Wasabi, ia bisa mulai menyukai hal yang paling ia benci tersebut. Tak disangka dengan nama itu, justru rumah makannya sangat dikenal.

Kembali lagi, sepasang rekan kerja itu sudah duduk di tempat biasa, tempat dimana mereka bisa melihat sang koki memasak. Kemudian memesan makanan. Sembari menunggu keduanya mulai berbincang.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu, Maru?" You membuka percakapan.

"Ia semakin kurus, jebih sering pergi minum dan bahkan pulang pagi." Hanamaru menatap layar ponsel yang terpampang foto dirinya bersama kakak lelakinya tersebut.

"...yah, walau aku hanya adik angkatnya. Tapi aku sungguh menyayanginya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Kalau bukan karena dia dan keluarganya, aku tidak akan bisa sampai seperti ini"

You perlahan mengangguk.

"Mario itu orang yang baik, tapi kenapa istrinya sampai menggugat cerai seperti itu?"

You memang sudah mengenal kakak angkat dari Hanamaru tersebut. Memang benar ia orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan pernah sekali You nyaris kehilangan butiknya karena ulah salah seorang karyawan. Tanda tangan You dipalsukan dan untung saja, berkat relasi yang dimiliki Mario; butik milik You tersebut bisa kembali ke tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, You-kun. Tapi gosip yang terdengar sih karena, _Nii-chan_ selingkuh"

"Ah... begitu"

"Emm, kau sebagai lelaki nih, You-kun. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Eh?" You terkejut. " _Maa_..., aku tak mau munafik ya. Sebagai lelaki normal, tidak akan menolak sesuatu yang indah dipandang. Apalagi itu wanita cantik. Sekalipun sudah memiliki pasangan, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau masih menyukai yang cantik. Tapi itu semua tergantung pribadi orang itu sendiri, bagaimana ia menyikapinya. Tapinaku pribadi sih, akan setia."

"Huweee... bijak sekali, Anda. Watanabe-san. Sungguh lelaki idaman."

"Hahaha. Kau mengejekku?"

Lepas setelah itu keduannya tertawa dan hidangan telah datang.

" _Maa_..., yang dikatakan You-kun benar, Hanamaru-chan. Aku bahkan sebagai perempuan pun tak memungkiri itu, kalau ada pria tampan di depan mata" ia tertawa

"... _Ha'i. Douzo_ ~" sang juru masak menyodorkan dua pesanan yang tengah ditunggu sejak tadi.

"Ah, Chika-chan. _Arigatou_. Memangnya kau tidak takut kekasihmu cemburu? ." Tanya Hanamaru.

Perempuan bermarga Takami itu menggeleng lalu tertawa "aku tidak punya kekasih. Tapi aku menyukai seseorang"

You seketika menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan Chika dengan Hanamaru.

"Benarkah? Apa dia tahu perasaanmu?" Hanamaru antusias.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin dia menyukai orang lain, atau mungkin sudah punya kekasih"

Chika melirik You sekilas.

"Ah, sayang sekali" Hanamaru kecewa.

"Sudahlah. Silahkan dinikmati makananya" setelah itu Chika kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Ketiga orang itu memang sudah akrab sejak pertama tempat makan ini dibuka dan semakin lama malah menjadi sahabat—

Tak terasa sudah hampir lewat tengah malam, dan rumah makan itu mulai sepi karena sebentar lagi mau ditutup. Hanamaru pamit pulang lebih dahulu sebab ia khawatir dengan kakaknya, Mario karena sejak tadi sore pesannya belum dibalas dan telpon-nya tak diangkat. Hanamaru punya firasat kakaknya itu pasti pergi minum lagi.

"Eh? Kok aku ditinggal?" Keluh You saat Hanamaru mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kau ditemani, Chika-chan saja ya. Aku buru-buru. _Jaa_ ~" Hanamaru bergegas pergi.

"Eh?" Chika terkejut, bahkan gelas dalam genggamannya hampir terlepas.

"Maaf ya, Chika. Malah kamu yang menemaniku" ucap You sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia canggung. Begitu pula Chika, pipinya memanas.

"Ti..tidak apa"

"Mau main kartu remi, tidak?"

"Eh?"

][

Seorang bartender sedang sibuk meracik sebuah minuman yang telah dipesan oleh seorang pelanggan. Bar itu selalu sepi di malam senin, apalagi di atas pukul 01.00; namun justru di jam-jam seperti itulah dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang untuk duduk dan melampiaskan semua pikirannya.

Seorang pria yang tengah frustasi menjalani kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia kehilangan harapan dan tujuan. Ia selalu berpikir ingin mati saja, tapi bartender yang sering menemaninya berbincang itu selalu sukses mengagalkan niatan bunuh diri tersebut.

Seperti biasa, pria itu memangku dagu dan memainkan minumannya tanpa minat, tapi tak lama kemudian diminumnya. Matanya selalu sayu dan merah, rambutnya acak dan pakaiannya sudah tak serapih sebelumnya; bahkan basah oleh keringat. Pandangannya ikut kabur dan kepalanya mulai pusing, sebab ini sudah gelas yang kesekian ia teguk. Si bartender sesekali mengingatkan prihal kesehatan pria putus asa itu. Namun tak digubris.

"Semua wanita sama saja. Suka seenaknya memutuskan hubungan." Pria itu bergumam nyaris tak terdengar.

Si bartender melirik sekilas dan berniat membalas ucapan itu, tapi batal karena ponselnya lebih dahulu bergetar di saku celananya.

"Ya halo? Siapa? Oh? Mario-san?" Bartender itu melirik sekilas lagi pada pria tadi.

"...iya, dia ada di sini. Seperti biasa. Baiklah" ucapnya sedikit berbisik. Setelah itu panggilan berakhir.

Tsushima Yoshio. Lelaki 21 tahun dengan paras tampan dan tubuh ideal, namun berwatak dingin. Bekerja _part time_ sebagai bartender pada sebuah Bar. Ialah yang selama ini melayani dan menemani Ohara Mario ketika datang ke tempat itu.

"Hoi! Yoshio! Apa yang harus kulakukan, agar bisa kembali padanya?" Mario sudah mabuk parah.

"Itu karma bagimu, Tuan. Karena sudah menyia-nyiakan wanita sebaik Dia-san." Nada suaranya datar. Tak berekspresi. Juga, ia menjawab sambil mengelap gelas-gelas di sana.

"Lantas aku harus apa?"

"Kau sudah berapa kali kesini dengan keluhan yang sama. Saran dan masukan yang kupunya sudah kusampaikan semua. Tinggal tekadmu lagi kau perkuat, Tuan"

"Tekad ya? Hah... aku ini lemah sekali. Kalau begitu aku mau mati saja! Untuk apa aku hidup tanpa dirinya?!"

 **PRAAAANG!**

Mario memecahkan gelasnya hingga menyisakan beling. Beling itu ia pakai untunk mengiris pergelangannya. Yoshio terbelalak. Oh tidak! Jangan lagi!. Dengan gesit Yoshio menahan tangan Mario dan mencoba menjauhkan beling tersebut.

"Tuan! Kau gila ya?! Bunuh diri tidak menyelesaikan masalah!" Yoshio masih terus menahan tangan Mario.

"Biar saja! Ini bukti kalau aku memang mencintainya! Lepaskan! Yoshio!"

"Tuan! Berhenti! Kalau kau mau tahu, apakah Dia-san masih memiliki perasaan padamu, lihat cincinnya! Kalau ia masih mengenakannya, berarti dia masih mencintaimu!" Teriak Yoshi.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!"

"Tuan! Hentikan— Aghhrr!"

Mario mengiris telapak tangan kiri Yoshio agar bartender itu bisa melepaskan tangannya, sehingga Mario bisa melakukan rencananya. Dan—

"Aaaggģhhhrr!" Mario berhasil mengiris pergelangannya.

Darah segar mulai bercucuran membasahi lantai. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar. Mario mulai goyah dan tak lama ia tumbang. Jatuh sembari menahan sakit. Yoshio langsung keluar dari posisinya dan menghampiri Mario. Dengan cepat ia lepas dasi pada kerahnya dan mengikatkannya pada pergelangan yang diiris tadi, guna memperlambat darah yang keluar.

Tepat saat itu Hanamaru sampai dan terkejut. Untung saja tadi Hanamaru sempat menghubungi Yoshio prihal menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya dan langsung buru-buru ke sini.

" _Nii...Nii-can?_?! Tsushima-san, kenapa dengan kakakku?!" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ia mencoba bunuh diri lagi"

"Lagi?!" Ulang Hanamaru tak percaya.

"Iya. Selama ini ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya tapi selalu ku gagalkan. Dan kali ini aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan senekat ini"

"Ya ampun" Hanamaru mulai menangis.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang, sebelum terlambat"

Hanamaru mengangguk. Mereka membawa Mario ke rumah sakit terdekat, sekaligus mengobati luka pada telapak tangan Yoshio. Untunglah nyawa Mario masih bisa diselamatkan, berkat tindakan yang dilakukan Yoshio tadi, Mario pun tidak kehilangan banyak darah.

"Terima kasih Tsushima-san. Maafkan atas perbuatan kakakku" ucap Hanamaru sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lagipula terkadang cinta memang bisa membuat orang jadi hilang akal seperti itu."

"Sekali lagi maaf—"

"Oh iya. Kuberi saran, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan temui Dia-san dan berbicara padanya. Tidak peduli apakah Mario-san mengizinkanmu atau tidak. Tidak peduli apakah nanti ia mau ditemui atau tidak."

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Hanamaru untuk menemui Dia dan berbicara dengannya. Mungkin saran Yoshio bisa dilakukan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, lagipula karena Dia-lah, kakaknya harus menderita seperti ini. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus bisa menyatukan dua orang itu.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya"

"Oke. Aku permisi"

][

Kurosawa Dia, berdiri dan bersandar pada pagar balkon, mencoba menikmati udara sejuk dan hangatnya cuaca pagi hari, merilekskan pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya belakangan ini. Hari ini ia sedang tak bersemangat. Pikirannya penuh dengan banyak hal, padahal pekerjaannya menunumpuk. Ia harus mengelola rumah makan milik adiknya, Ruby.

" _Nee-chan_? Ada apa? Tidak jadi berangkat?" Ruby mendekat.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Kau memikirkan Mario-san?"

"Hah? Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa memikirkan dirinya?"

"Kau berbohong lagi, _Nee-chan_. Kalau masih mencintainya katakan saja. Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini"

"Tidak. Aku—"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Dia terasa lemas dan suhu badannya mendadak naik. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Ruby langsung memawa kakak perempuannya itu ke kamar dan membiarkannya beristirahat.

"Kau banyak pikiran ya, _Nee-chan?_ Istirahat saja kalau begitu. Tidak usah bekerja dulu. Ada Chika yang bisa menggantikanmu"

"Tapi kan dia sibuk memasak"

"Masih ada koki lain. Tenang saja. Chika itu orang kepercayaanku kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lepas itu Ruby berlalu meninggalkan Dia. Tak bisa dibohongi kalau Dia masih menyimpan rasa cinta itu pada Mario. Ruby lihat sendiri berapa kali, cincin pernikahan itu masih terpasang di jari manis Dia. Kalau memang kakaknya itu sudah tak mencintai Mario, tidak mungkin cincin-nya masih dibiarkan terpasang di sana.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus cari cara, supaya mereka bisa kembali lagi. Apapun akan kulakukan. Asalkan kau bahagia."

Ruby berjalan ke luar, berniat pergi menemui Mario tapi di depan halaman ia bertemu seseorang yang berapa hari lalu sempat beradu mulut dengannya.

Kunikida Hanamaru.

"Loh kamu?" Hanamaru terkejut mendapati siapa yang baru keluar dari pagar rumah kediaman Kurosawa.

"Kamu mau apa kesini?" Ruby ikut bertanya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Kurosawa Dia. Dimana dia?"

"Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan kakak-ku? Tidak bisa! Kakak-ku sedang sakit"

"Kakak?! Dia-san kakak-mu?"

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Hanamaru terkejut. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah memang pernah ia mendengar marga dari aktor terkenal itu adalah Kurosawa. Dan Ruby memang sengaja tidak memakai marga pada namanya saat di panggung hiburan. Sebab pernah di awal ketika Ruby menjadi artis dan masih memakai marganya, ada salah seorang penggemar fanatik yang menyelidiki kehidupannya termasuk Dia. Dan ketika itu Dia hampir diculik. Dari situ Ruby tak mau marganya diketahui sebab akan berbahaya bagi kakak-nya juga.

"Panggilkan kakak-mu sekarang. Gara-gara dirinya, kakak-ku hampir mati!" Hanamaru mulai geram.

"Tunggu. Kakak-mu? Siapa? Dan hubungannya dengan kakak-ku apa?"

"Kakakku, Ohara Mario! Ia dua hari lalu mencoba bunuh diri karena frustasi. Ia sangat mencintai Dia-san. Tapi kakakmu itu tidak pernah menghargainya."

"Apa? Mario-san mau bunuh diri? Eh tunggu! Itu salah kakakmu ya! Yang menghianati cinta kakak-ku"

"...lagipula marga kalian berbeda. Aku ragu kalau kau adiknya"

"Aku adik angkatnya. Saat usia 5 tahun aku sudah kehilangan kedua orangtauku. Mereka kecelakaan. Dan aku di adopsi oleh keluarga Ohara, karena orangtuaku adalah sahabat baik mereka. Meski begitu, aku tidak mau melepas nama keluargaku ini."

Ruby mengangguk paham.

"Emm, baiklah. Pertama aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu. Sudah meremehkan pekerjaanmu. Kau benar, tidak sejarusnya aku seperti itu." Ruby menyesal.

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu"

"Oke kita sudah impas sekarang. Selanjutnya kau mau apa dari kakakku?"

"Aku cuma mau Dia-san menemui kakakku. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Aku mohon, Ruby-kun. Bujuk Dia-san untuk bertemu kakakku. Aku tidak mau dia berlaku nekat lagi nantinya."

Ruby menghela napas.

"Aku juga punya niatan yang sama denganmu. Kakakku sekarang sedang sakit dan aku yakin itu karena dia masih memikirkan Mario-san. Tapi dia tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaannya."

"Kalau begitu kita kerja sama saja. Kita pertemukan mereka berdua." Hanamaru memberi saran.

Ruby berpikir sejenak. "Oke. Aku setuju. Kalau gitu kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja." Ajak Ruby. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tangan Hanamaru.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[170723]**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mendukung fanfic ini. :). Maafkan kekurangan yang ada.

see you next chapter_

.

Ps :

Happy B'day buat seiyuu cantique kita. Suzuki Aina dan Uchida Aya :")). Juga buat senpai mungil kita Yazawa Nico. Wkkwkwk.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 _"Aku ingin dirimu"_

 _._

 _"Kau tidak tahu apapun..."_

* * *

Hanamaru mengerutkan dahi ketika tiba di sebuah tempat tak asing. Tempat dimana ia dan bosnya sering menghabiskan waktu senggang. Sebuah rumah makan yang adalah milik Ruby.

"Ah, Hanamaru-chan" sapa Chika saat Hanamaru sudah duduk di hadapannya. Dan yang disapa tersenyum.

"Hai, Maru. Loh? Bukannya tadi kau minta izin ke rumah Dia-san? Kenapa ada di sini?" Kebetulan di situ juga ada You yang sedang mengobrol dengan Chika.

"Iya aku sudah ke sana dan malah bertemu dengan adiknya"

"Adiknya?" You mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh hai Ruby-kun! Tumben ke sini" Chika berseru ketika melihat atasan sekaligus temannya itu mendekat. Beberapa karyawan lain yang melihat, membungkukan badan dan memberi salam pada Ruby. Ruby pun menbalasnya.

"Hanya ingin cari tempat untuk berbincang" Ruby ikut duduk di samping Hanamaru.

"Ruby? Apa kabar? Ah, aku minta maaf prihal kostum tempo hari." You sumringah saat melihat salah satu rekan terbaiknya itu. Ia langsung menjabat tangan Ruby.

"You-san? Aku baik. Sudahlah, bukan masalah lagi. Masalah itu sudah selesai kok. Kau punya karyawan yang galak ya" bisik Ruby di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ehem! Kalian membicarakanku?" Hanamaru yang merasa dibicarakan langsung bersuara.

"Percaya diri sekali kau" Ruby menimpali.

You dan Chika tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersamaan datang ke sini?" Tanya You.

"Kau tahu You-kun? Ternyata si Aktor menyebalkan ini adiknya Dia-san"

"Ehhh?!"

"Dunia ternyata sempit ya" Chika tertawa usai menyodorkan dua cangkir teh.

"Dan kalian ternyata sering ke Rumah Makan milikku ya. Kalian pun sudah saling akrab" Ruby mendecak kemudian menggeleng heran.

"Jadi tempat ini sungguh milikmu?" Hanamaru berseru.

"Iya."

"Dunia memang sempit"

"Oh iya, keadaan Mario bagaimana?" You bertanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat di rumah. Yaaah, belakangan dia lebih sering melamun"

"Dan, kami ke sini hanya ingin membicarakan bagaimana cara untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua" jelas Ruby.

Keempat orang itu saling berpikir. Beruntung pagi ini pelanggan tidak terlalu bayak, sehingga Chika bisa lebih banyak santai dan ikut nimbung di situ.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak mereka makan malam saja?" Chika memberi usul.

"Wah iya! Pertemukan mereka di tempat ini" You menambahi.

"..." hening sesaat.

"Begini. Maru, kau ajak Mario makan di sini. Bilang saja untuk sekedar melepas penat, lagipula kalian jarang makan bersama kan?" You menjelaskan.

"Dan untuk Ruby-kun, aku yakin Dia-san akan merasa aneh, kalau kau tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan disini. Jadi, kau alasan saja kalau tempat ini mau dipesan untuk sebuah acara."

"Kalian kompak juga ya" ucap Ruby kagum.

"Benar. Kalian cocok" Hanamaru.

"Eh?" Keduanya terkejut dan merasa malu-malu.

"Tapi idenya bagus juga. Oke aku setuju." Ruby tersenyum.

"Aku juga"

"Kalau begitu, kita jalankan misi pertama ini hari sabtu nanti"

][

Tiba di hari sabtu malam, Hanamaru akhirnya berhasil membujuk sang kakak untuk ikut dengannya ke tempat yang semula telah disepakati. Sedangkan Ruby lebih mudah karena tentu saja Dia akan datang sebab ialah yang nantinya bertugas mengatur jalannya acara tersebut, sebuah acara yang direkayasa.

"Maru, kenapa disini sepi sekali?" Mario bingung memandang sekeliling yang ternyata pelanggannya hanya dirinya dan Hanamaru.

"Iya karena sudah kupesan khusus untuk kita berdua"

"Seperti kencan saja" Mario tertawa. Sudah lama Hanamaru tidak melihat kakaknya tertawa selepas itu. Ada rasa bahagia dalam dirinya.

"Anggap saja begitu" Hanamaru tersenyum.

"O...oke, akan kumanfaatkan moment romantismu ini sebelum kau punya kekasih" Mario tersenyum.

" _Nii-chan,_ aku sudah pesan tempat ini khusus untuk kita dan aku menyuruh langsung pemiliknya untuk melayani kita, kau bisa pesan atau minta apapun darinya."

"Uang dari mana? Pasti ini mahal"

"Hey! Jangan remehkan aku ya, demi kakakku tersayang, uang bukan masalah"

Mario tertawa lagi. "Iya deh. Iya. Terima kasih, Maru"

Hanamaru tersenyum.

Dari jauh Hanamaru melihat tanda dari Ruby bahwa Dia sudah siap dan ini saatnya bagi Hanamaru untuk beranjak dan membiarkan dua orang bermasalah itu menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Sebentar lagi yang melayani akan datang. Oh iya, orangnya cantik, loh" bisik Hanamaru setelah itu ia berlalu menuju toilet.

Tapi kemudian ia menghampiri Ruby, Chika dan You yang sedang mengintip dari jauh. Lalu Dia datang mendekati Mario dari belakang.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Mau pesan—"

"Dia?!" Mario seketika berdiri saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Awalnya Dia ingin pergi tapi mengingat posisi-nya sebagai pemilik, ia harus mencoba profesional dan mengenyahkan urusan pribadi.

"Adakah yang ingin, Anda pesan?" Dia bertanya. Seolah mereka tak mengenal.

"Jadi, tempat ini milikmu? Hah, syukurlah aku datang ke sini. Dia ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Mario menggenggam pergelangan tangan Dia, menahan agar Dia tidak pergi secara tiba-tiba lagi. Dia melihat pergelangan tangan itu berbalut perban; ada rasa penasaran di benaknya tapi ia enggan untuk bertanya, ia pun sebenarnya khawatir tapi tak mau ditunjukkannya.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan Anda dan silahkan sebutkan pesanannya" Dia mengabaikan ucapan Mario dan berekspresi datar.

"Aku ingin dirimu."

"Jangan bercanda, Tuan. Aku tidak termasuk" ini terdengar gila, tapi entah Dia tiba-tiba mengatakannya.

"Adikku sudah pesan tempat ini dan katanya aku boleh minta apapun padamu"

"Tapi tidak diriku"

"Kalau begitu aku minta kau berbincang denganku. Apa itu masalah?"

Dia diam sejenak memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Ruby sebelumnya.

 _"...gadis yang memesan tempat ini ingin membahagiakan kakaknya. Ia sampai bayar mahal, loh. Jadi, berikan yang terbaik bagi mereka ya. Kita buat mereka terkesan dengan pelayanan kita."_

 _"...berikan apapun yang mereka minta. Termasuk ya, mengajakmu berbincang mungkin?"_

Dia menghela napas dan ia pasrah. Setidaknya ia harus menghargai niatan tulus dari adiknya Mario dan juga tugasnya sebagai sang pemilik. Dia pun akhirnya duduk di hadapan Mario.

"Dengar, aku sungguh minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku. Izinkan aku kembali denganmu"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan! Kau permainkan hatiku. Kau berselingkuh dengan orang kepercayaanku! Kau bahkan tidur dengannya!"

 **BRAAAK!**

Dia berdiri dan memukul keras meja dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh ingin murka setiap mengingat itu. Bahkan sekarang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Itu...itu tidak seperti yang kau ketahui. Aku bisa jelaskan"

"Mau jelaskan apa lagi? Sudah jelas begitu! Cukup Mario-kun!"

"Oke! Aku tahu, aku bejad. Tapi berikan aku kesempatan, Dia. Jangan siksa aku begini."

"Yang menyiksamu siapa?! Itu karma bagimu!"

"Aku—"

 _"...itu karma bagimu, Tuan"_

 _"...lihat cincinnya! Kalau ia masih mengenakannya, berarti dia masih mencintaimu!"_

Benar. Mario teringat ucapan Yoshio. Ia harus memastikan itu. Ia menarik tangan kiri Dia dan melihat jari manisnya. Cincin itu masih ada di sana. Terpasang dengan mengkilatnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku."

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda."

"Ini buktinya."

"I...itu—" Dia menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau kau tak mencintaiku, cincin itu tak kan ada di sana. Matamu pun mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Kau terlihat khawatir saat melihat perbanku."

"...Dia, ayo kita mulai semua dari awal. Aku berjanji akan berubah—"

 **PRAAANG!**

Dia dan Mario langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada asal suara barang pecah tersebut. Mereka sempat sekilas melihat empat orang sedang mengintip dan langsung bersembunyi. Dengan posisi mereka; Ruby paling depan, You paling belakang, Hanamaru dan Chika berada di antaranya.

" _Baka!_ Chika!" Ucap Ruby berbisik, sambil membungkam mulut Hanamaru yang tadi nyaris berteriak.

" _Gomen! Gomen!_ " Chika ikut berbisik.

"Ugh!" Hanamaru berhasil melepaskan tangan Ruby dari mulutnya. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

"Kalau saja tadi kau sedikit bergeser, Chika-chan tidak akan menyenggol piring itu" Hanamaru protes.

"Kau yang terlalu banyak mengambil tempat!" Ruby ikut protes tak mau disalahkan.

"Sudah...sudah... jangan bertengkar. Nanti kita ketahuan. Lebih baik sekarang—" ucapan You terhenti begitu melihat Mario dan Dia menangkap basah mereka.

Melihat ekspresi You, tiga orang lainnya langsung mengarahkan pandangan. Mereka ikut terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"Jadi... kalian merencanakan ini?" Dia menatap Ruby dengan marahnya. Setelah itu Dia berlari pergi.

"Aduh. Gagal deh. _Nee-chan!_. Tunggu!" Ruby kemudian berlari menyusul sang kakak.

"Benar ini rencana kalian?" Tanya Mario dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

][

Matsuura Kano bersama dengan rekan kerjanya tengah sibuk membongkar koper berisikan berkas-berkas yang sudah disiapkan dari sebelum mereka berangkat ke Numazu. Keduanya lagi-lagi memburu waktu, bahkan ruangan sudah sangat berantakan ditambah ruangan yang panas, padahal sudah malam dan harusnya cuaca dan udaranya dingin, tapi justru ini panas. Belum lagi bercampur dengan hati yang panas karena tak sabaran. Rasa kesal pun mendera keduannya.

"Dimana kau letakkan desain interior itu?" Kano kini mengacak asal rambutnya.

"Bukannya kau yang pegang?" Riko masih membongkar map-nya.

"Waktu itu kan kau kusuruh minta pada Dia. Kau belum memintanya?"

"Kau gila ya? Setelah kejadian itu, kau suruh aku untuk berbicara padanya?"

"I...ya kupikir kalian bisa profesional sedikit"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Kau kan pahlawan-nya"

Tiba-tiba Kano bergeming. Ia langsung memandang Riko.

"Sshh! Kau ini! Belum pernah lihat lelaki murka ya?" Kano mulai geram dengan ocehan Riko.

Kemudian Kano menghempas map di tangannya, membuka kancing bajunya yang paling atas, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, sebab ia kepanasan.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Riko terdiam. Sejujurnya ia mendadak takut, apalagi saat menyadari kalau sekarang Kano melangkah mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saja ia keringat dingin.

Riko melangkah mundur, Kano tetap melangkah maju. Sampai Riko tersudut di dinding dan tak bisa berkutik, saat itulah Kano mendekatkan wajahnya, menunduk memandang Riko yang mulai gelagapan, mengunci gadis itu di antara kedua tangannya yang kekar.

"Ma..mau apa?!"

Tak menjawab, Kano malah memandangi Riko dari atas hingga bawah berulang kali. Tentu saja yang dipandangi merasa gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Kira-kira, apa yang harus kuperbuat ya, dengan gadis secantik dirimu?"

"A..apa?!"

"Kalau kulakukan seperti yang biasa Mario lakukan denganmu, bagaimana?"

Lelaki itu bersuara dengan nada menggoda, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Kano hanya ingin mengerjai Riko, dengan menggodanya seperti ini.

"Ja...jangan kurang ajar ya!"

"Apa aku salah?"

"Kau memang salah! Itu tidak seperti yang kalian ketahui. Kalian tidak tahu apapun—"

"Katakan!"

Wajah Kano semakin dekat dengan Riko, bahkan kening mereka sudah bersentuhan. Harus ia akui bahwa memang Riko perempuan yang cantik, apalagi dilihat sedekat ini, bila ia menyingkirkan sisi kebaikannya, Kano akan memaklumi Mario yang tergoda oleh sosok Riko. Namun buru-buru disingkirkannya pikiran itu.

"...dibayar berapa kau sama si Mario itu? Aku bisa berikan lebih" tatapannya tajam.

Riko melotot, ia nyaris sulit bersuara. Tapi kemudian ia dorong kuat lelaki di hadapannya itu agar menjauh.

"Kau—"

"Apa? Mau mengelak apa lagi—"

 **Tok...tok...tok...**

"Maaf, Matsuura-san, Sakurauchi-san. Kalian sudah ditunggu di lapangan" Melihat salah seorang pekerja muncul, Kano dan Riko langsung berposisi sewajar mungkin.

"Baik. Sebentar lagi kami ke sana"

Setelah itu Kano merapikan bajunya, ia melirik Riko sekilas yang pandangannya menyamping.

"Dengar ya. Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan perempuan sepertimu."

"...dasar wanita murahan." desisinya kemudian.

Usai berkata seperti itu Kano berlalu dengan perasaan puas. Ia menang telak dari Riko, yang sejak tadi menyindir dirinya. Meninggalkan Riko yang tangannya bergetar dengan perasaan terluka dan mata berkaca. Ia tersinggung, tentu saja. Siapapun akan teriris perasaannya bila dikatai seperti itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Kano" desisinya.

][

"Apa?! Ganti rugi macam apa ini?" Kano berseru lantang.

Ia tak habis pikir kalau keteledorannya prihal desain interior tadi harus diganti dengan menghibur para wisatawan di sana. Karena kebetulan sedang ada acara malam.

Desain interioror yang pernah dibuat oleh Kurosawa Dia sebelumnya, ternyata itulah yang dipakai untuk merancang bagian dalam Penginapan yang sedang Kano dan Riko tangani saat ini. Karena para investor lebih suka dengan rancangan milik Dia. Tapi desain itu ternyata dibawa oleh sang empunya ketika mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Alhasil, pembangunan sementara tertunda karena mereka tak membawa, bahkan lupa untuk meminta kepada Dia. Dan penundaan itu akan mempengaruhi jadwal dibukanya Penginapan tersebut.

Dan sekarang atas kesepakatan bersama, tanpa sepengetahuan sepasang mitra itu, mereka harus menebusnya dengan menjadi pengganti orang yang bertugas menampilkan sebuah hiburan malam bagi wisatawan.

"Ini tidak masuk akal, Kousaka-san" Kano kembali memprotes. Sedang Riko hanya diam saja sejak tadi, ia masih kesal sengan sikap Kano sebelumnya.

"Tapi ini sudah kesepakatan. Bahkan Ohara-san tak keberatan." Pria itu membalas.

"Apa? Ma...maksudnya?"

Kemudian orang bernama Kousaka tadi menyodorkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan pesan yang diterima dari Mario.

 ** _Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sebagai gantinya, suruh saja dua orang itu melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan._**

"Dua orang, katanya. Berarti Anda berdua, bukan?" Kousaka memastikan.

"Sudah tidak waras ya, dia itu?!" Kano mengumpat kesal.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Penonton sudah menunggu di dalam"

"Haisss!"

Sementara Kano sibuk mengumpat dan berdebat dengan Kousaka, Riko memilih untuk menyingkir dan bergabung dengan kumpulan wisatawan yang sudah duduk dengan santainya di lantai beralaskan tikar.

Riko menyapu sekeliling ruangan dengan maniknya. Memandang kagum. Interior dengan kayu mendominasi, berpadu cat cokelat muda mengkilat, meninggalkan beberapa motif pada papannya. Sangat tradisional.

Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup menampung barang, dekorasi dan orang-orang di dalamnya. Apalagi duduk lesehan seperti ini lebih praktis dan tidak memakan banyak ruang.

Tidak terasa pengap, bahkan sejuk dipandang karena ada sedikit dekorasi Pohon Sakura yang terhubung langsung dari luar. Di dalamnya juga seperti kedai makan kecil, dimana bisa menikmati hidangan sembari melihat hiburan.

Di dindingnya pun bertengger rak-rak buku, bilamana ada wisatawan atau warga yang ingin menikmatinya sambil membaca. Tapi ada juga ruang lain lagi untuk tempat membaca jika tak ingin terganggu. Selain itu ada beberapa pajangan lainnya, seperti tanaman hias, lukisan, dsb.

Di depan, ada stage yang menjadi panggung hiburan. Dengan ketinggian sekitar lima belas sentimeter, tertata dua buah Mikrofon yang menggantung pada stand-nya, satu Gitar Akustik dan sebuah Upright Piano.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika menangkap objek besar berwarna putih itu—

"Ah! Mana ini hiburannya? Kami sudah menunggu lama." Salah seorang mulai mengeluh.

Mendengar dan melihat orang itu, Riko langsung mengambil inisiatif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[170809]**

* * *

Maaf kalau pendek

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mendukung fanfic ini. :). Maafkan kekurangan yang ada.

see you next chapter_

.

Ps :

Happy B'day buat seiyuu cantique kita. Aida Rikako :)) 170808. Semoga makin tambah usia makin cakep dan awet muda kayak mbak Nanjo . Hihihihi :D


	5. Chapter 5

.

 _"...sebenarnya sejak dulu aku diam-diam mengagumimu."_

 _._

* * *

][

"Sebentar. Ini gila" Kano terkejut saat diperintahkan untuk menjadi pengisi acara, sebagai ganti keterlambatan pembangunan ini. Ia merasa ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, kenapa gantinya harus menjadi penghibur, bahkan atasannya sendiri mengizinkannya.

"Apa? Kau bilang acara kami gila?" Kousaka terbelalak.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku—" kaimatya terhenti ketika sesuatu yang lembut tiba-tiba mengusik pendengarannya. Ia lalu mendekat pada salah satu jendela yang terbuka dan melihat dari luar.

Tepat di hadapannya hadir sesosok gadis berbalut _dress_ merah muda sepanjang atas lutut dan _cardigan kemeja_ berwarna biru levis ukuran tiga perempat, dengan lengan yang digulung hingga bawah siku. Duduk di depan sebuah instrument dan memaninkan jemarinya di sana. Perlahan dan lembut, seakan sedang menidurkan seorang bayi. Dentuman demi dentuman terdengar dan menjadi sesuatu yang indah.

Kano terpanah. Memandang lekat, tak berkedip.

 _Ini apa? Perasaan apa ini?_

Ia rasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Kala itu, perasaan dimana ia tak bisa tenang dan gelisah, terselimuti kekhawatiran dan rasa takut mendalam. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya sakit. Ia nyaris muntah karena perasaan itu.

Tapi, semua perasaan itu seketika lenyap saat ia mendengar sebuah alunan melodi dalam keadaan berbaring di sebuah ruang kesehatan. Kelegaan menaunginya. Rasa damai menjalar di hatinya. Pikirannya pun tak tegang seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah sekian lama, memori tujuh tahun lalu itu terputar lagi—

Permainan satu setengah menit itu usai. Gadis itu menerima tepuk tangan dan pujian. Lalu ia berdiri dan membungkuk, setelah itu memberikan senyuman.

"Itu hanya pembuka. Hiburan yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan ditampilkan. Mohon bersabar ya" ucapnya kemudian.

"Mainkan kami sekali lagi dong" salah seorang di antaranya bersuara. Kemudian disusul sorakan yang lain.

"Ah.., iya nanti akan saya mainkan lagi. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Beberapa terlihat kecewa tapi mereka akan bersabar untuk hal itu. Di tempat lain, Kano masih berdiri memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam.

Kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat.

"Lihat rekanmu itu. Aku kira dia gadis yang judes, ternyata dari permainannya, sepertinya dia orang yang lembut." Kousaka hadir di sebelah Kano. Namun Kano tetap tak bersuara, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya. Lagu apa yang dimainkannya? Seperti pernah dengar. Kenapa sungguh tak asing?.

Kemudian Kousaka menghampiri si pemain piano tadi dengan wajah senang, setelah ia turun dari _stage_. Disusul Kano kemudian.

"Permainan yang bagus, Sakurauchi-san! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan acara kami."

"Tidak masalah."

"Lagu yang kau mainkan tadi itu apa? Aku baru mendengarnya."

" **Umi ni Kakerumono.** Lagu yang kumainkan saat masuk SMA dulu."

"Oh, pantas saja aku tidak tahu."

"Sudah kan? Sisanya bisa kau urus?"

"Oke serahkan padaku." Kemudian Kousaka berlalu dan menghampiri para pengisi acara yang baru datang.

Tiba-tiba saja kecanggungan menyelimuti. Kano bingung harus berkata apa, sebab perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Disatu sisi ia kagum, disisi lain pikirannya penuh pertanyaan. Sedangkan Riko memilih bungkam.

Tak lama—

"Riko—"

"Dengar!." Riko menunjuk Kano. "Kau ada utang budi denganku." Matanya menyipit.

"Apa?!"

"Berkat aku, masalah kita beres. Kau harus membayarnya bila tiba saatnya nanti."

"Tunggu. Sombong sekali kau. Ini juga kan karena kesalahanmu."

"Hey! Masih bagus aku ada inisiatif mau ke depan dan memainkan piano. Daripada kau yang cuma bisa protes?!"

"Ck! Kau ini!"

Kano akui ia juga salah dan berkat Riko memang, mereka bebas dari beban sesaat ini. Justru dia sebagai lelaki harusnya bisa memberikan teladan. Tiba-tiba saja ia malu sendiri.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk itu. Dan kuakui permainanmu memang indah—"

"Ya kan? Kau sampai bengong begitu tadi. Sangking terpesonanya." Riko tertawa.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Huh!"

"...tapi, **_Umi ni Kakerumono_** itu, apa benar kau mainkan saat masuk SMA?" Nada suaranya tiba-tiba merendah.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat?"

Kano mengeleng. Riko menghela napas.

"Ya sudah. Lupakan saja."

][

Sudah seminggu ini tidak ada tegur sapa di antara kakak-beradik itu. Salah seorang mencoba berbicara, namun yang seorang lagi selalu berusaha untuk menghindar. Sang adik mulai putus asa, apa perbuatannya itu sebegitu keterlaluannya sampai kakaknya tak pernah mau bersuara untuknya. Padahal ia hanya ingin kakaknya bisa tersenyum lagi., tapi rencana itu malah meretakkan hubungan mereka.

Setelah makan malam itu, Dia tak menegur samasekali.

Ruby masih belum berangkat ke lokasi syuting, ia diam di dalam mobil; padahal satu jam lagi ia ada wawancara, tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada Dia.

Kemudian ia melirik arlojinya sejenak, berpikir lebih baik ia berangkat sekarang. Setelah itu ia menyalakan mobilnya bersiap untuk berangkat. Tapi tidak jadi begitu melihat Dia yang berpakaian rapih keluar dari rumah sambil membawa sebuah map.

Langsung saja Ruby keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Dia.

" _Nee-chan,_ mau kemana? Aku antar ya."

Dia bungkam.

"Jangan begini terus dong." Ruby menahan tangan Dia.

"Maaf _Nee-chan._ Maaf. Iya aku salah, sudah membohongimu. Aku lakukan itu agar kau bisa bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Mario-san."

"Aku juga sedang menyelesaikannya!."

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyelesaikannya. Kau justru lari dan tidak mau mengikuti hatimu."

"Sudahlah Ruby. Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Aku tau! Karena kau kakak-ku. Aku juga merasakannya! Karena kau kakakku. Sudah berapa tahun kita tinggal bersama? Kita saudara! Lahir dari rahim yang sama! Bukankah ikatan batin itu berlaku di antara kita?! Aku kenal dirimu, _Nee-chan._ Kau sakit, aku pun sakit."

"...kau ingat waktu kita kecil? Aku kecelakaan dan sebulan tak bisa berjalan. Apa yang kau katakan? _Aku tidak bisa tenang melihat adikku menderita. Rasanya aku juga ikut terluka._ Kau menangis sambil mengatakan itu. Kau ingat kan?"

"Ruby..." Dia tercengang.

"Itu juga yang kurasakan sekarang, _Nee-chan._ Jadi tolong, jangan begini dan tolong maafkan aku." Wajahnya memelas.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah berlama-lama denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa mengabaikanku seminggu ini?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlibat dalam urusanku, Ruby."

"Jika salah seorang saudara tengah susah, apa salah kalau aku membantu?"

"Tapi ini hal yang berbeda."

"Berbeda apanya, _Nee-chan._? Kau susah, aku juga pasti akan merasakannya."

"Sudahlah, Ruby. Aku tidak ingin berdebat."

"Tapi—"

"Ruby. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Ruby memilih diam dan menahan argumen-argumennya, yang penting kakaknya sudah mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Sekarang Ruby membatalkan jadwalnya dan lebih memilih mengantar Dia ke Numazu. Tujuannya adalah Dia ingin mengantar map berisikan desain interior miliknya yang nanti akan diberikan pada Kano. Sehari sebelumnya Kano sudah menghubungi Dia dan menjelaskan semuannya, untunglah Dia mengerti.

"Kenapa bukan mereka saja yang mengambil? Atau kirim lewat pos?" Tanya Ruby sambil masih fokus menyetir.

"Mereka tidak bisa ke sini karena di sana sedang ada sedikit masalah. Kalau lewat pos, akan makan waktu lama. Desain ini dibutuhkan secepatnya."

"Itu artinya, _Nee-chan_ akan bertemu dengan Riko-san?. Apa... tidak apa-apa?."

Dia lagi-lagi bungkam. Tanpa ditanya pun sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari itu. Hal yang lebih tak ingin ia hadapi adalah bertemu dengan Sakurauchi Riko. Mantan rekan terbaiknya selama ini. Orang kepercayaannya. Bahkan Dia menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Mereka nyaris sering pergi keluar bersama, karena itu tak heran kalau Ruby juga mengenalnya. Tapi justru malah Dia mendapat penghianatan.

Tapi kembali lagi, Dia tetap harus menunjukan profesionalitas dan integritasnya. Ia akan hadapi meski harus dengan Riko sekalipun.

][

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Matsuura-san sedang tidak enak badan. Karena itulah kau yang disuruh mengambilnya." Jelas Kousaka.

"Tapi kan—"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ia berlalu kemudian.

Kano memberi tahu Kousaka untuk menyampaikan pada Riko bahwa ia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa menemui Dia. Tentu saja ini bagaikan ancaman bagi Riko. Jika Kano sakit pasti Riko yang harus pergi menghampiri Dia untuk mengambil desain itu.

"Sengaja ya, dia itu?! Sudah tidak waras atau bagaimana sih? Pakai sakit segala. Pantas saja dari tadi tidak muncul." Riko mengumpat kesal.

Dengan terpaksa, ia melangkah menuju ruang kantor dan sampai di sana, ia mendapati Dia dan Ruby sedang duduk seperti menunggu seseorang. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Riko dan Dia. Mereka berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin, menyingkirkan sejenak urusan pribadi.

"Dimana Kano-kun?" Tanya Dia.

"Ia sedang sakit. Karena itu aku yang menemuimu."

"Ohh..."

Ruby yang melihat itu, merasa bahwa atmosfer di ruangan itu mulai tidak bagus, ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Ini map yang kalian minta." Dia menyodorkan map itu dan diambil oleh Riko.

"Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Aku permisi kalau begitu. Titip salam buat Kano-kun". Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Tahan Riko. Dia menoleh.

"...ada yang ingin aku beritahu."

Riko membawa Dia ke sebuah pantai di daerah situ dan mulai mengajaknya berbincang. Riko sangat tahu Dia pasti begitu membenci dirinya, tapi ia tetap bertekad mengajaknya. Karena memang ada yang harus Dia ketahui.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mario-san?"

"Kalau ini yang mau kau bicarakan, aku pulang saja." Mendengar itu rasanya Dia ingin marah dan berniat melangkah pergi.

"Ah! Tunggu. Bukan itu maksudku." Riko menahan tangan Dia namun ditepis.

"Belum puas kah kau menghancurkan rumah tanggaku?!."

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Tolong dengarkan aku. Ini yang terakhir kita bertemu. Setelah itu aku tidak akan muncul di kehidupanmu lagi. Aku mohon."

Dia bungkam, berpikir sejenak dan—

"Baiklah..."

Riko lega mendengar nada suara Dia. Benar-benar tidak berubah, sosok yang tegas namun lembut. Jujur saja, Riko rindu dengan kebaikan Dia yang dulu sering ditunjukkan padanya.

"Dia-san. Aku dengar kau sungguh menceraikan Mario-kun dan dia menolak itu ya?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu jangan ceraikan dirinya."

"Apa urusanmu?"

Riko maju beberapa langkah dan duduk di atas pasir. Matanya menyipit karena silaunya sinar mentari. Ia diam sesaat, mencoba menikmati pemandangan laut yang sedang pasang. Juga angin yang menghantam tubuhnya. Ia mulai kedinginan.

"Kami tidak benar-benar selingkuh dan ini kesalahanku."

Mencoba menghangatkan diri, Riko mengelus kedua lengannya yang tak berbalut kain itu. Ia mulai berpikir harusnya ia mengenakan baju berlengan panjang saja tadi, atau setidaknya membawa jaket.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai Kano-kun."

"Apa?! Tunggu! Kau ini bicara apa sih? Dari tadi berbelit-belit."

Kemudian Riko menoleh ke belakang dan mengisyaratkan Dia untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menurut.

"Aku mendekati Mario-san karena ingin menyakitimu. Itu semua karena aku iri denganmu. Kau beruntung dicintai oleh orang seperti Kano-kun."

"Sebentar— Kano itu sahabatku. Tidak mungkin ia ada rasa dengan—"

"Ada, Dia-san! Aku bisa melihatnya. Kano-kun menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu." Riko menatap lekat Dia.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku Dia-san. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Kano-kun."

"Lalu— foto itu?" Dia kembali mengingat foto Riko bersama Mario yang hanya berbalut selimut di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Kami tidak tidur bersama. Memang hampir, tapi sungguh tidak. Saat itu Mario-san memang menyukaiku sejak lama, tapi aku tidak pernah menerimanya karena aku hanya menyukai Kano-kun."

"...pada akhirnya rasa cemburu ini membuatku memanfaatkan dirinya untuk menyakitimu" Riko tersenyum getir.

"Riko-san..."

"Kami memang berciuman dan saat itu aku hampir tidur dengannya, aku membayangkan Mario-san sebagai Kano-kun tapi saat dia nyaris menyentuhku, aku pun teringat Kano-kun. Hingga aku sadar bahwa itui tidak baik."

"Noda lipstik itu?"

"Noda lipstik itu sudah ada di sana saat aku bersamanya."

"Jadi—"

"Aku hanya 3x pergi bersamanya dan tidak pernah bersentuhan dengannya. Hanya sebatas berciuman. Itu pun aku terpaksa." Riko tertawa kemudian, tapi ia menangis.

"Setelah disebut wanita murahan oleh Kano-kun. Aku benar-benar terluka dan akhirnya bertekad memeritahu-mu kebenaran ini. Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak. Dan sepertinya aku harus menyerah, karena Kano-kun bilang kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertiku."

"Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Mario-kun waktu itu" Dia kembali teringat kejadian di rumah makannya waktu itu. Ternyata memang tidak seperti yang diketahuinya.

"Kau tahu, Dia-san? Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku diam-diam mengagumimu." Riko tersenyum ke arah Dia.

"Ke...kenapa?"

"Kau perempuan yang kuat dan berwibawa. Pekerja keras dan tegas. Tapi kau lembut. Terkadang aku merasa seperti punya seorang kakak. Aku menyakitimu pun, kau tetap mau mendengarkanku."

Kemudian Riko memandang pergelangan tangannya—

"Kau ingat ini?" Riko menunjukkan gelang di tangannya. Gelang silver dengan permata ungu bentuk hati yang mengitari.

"Itu—" Dia terkejut.

"Ini adalah hadiah pertama yang kuterima dari seorang teman. Kau hadiahkan ini padaku saat aku berhasil memenangkan _tender_ untuk pertama kali dan itu semua berkat bimbingan darimu."

"Dia-san, karena aku anak tunggal, jadi aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya punya saudara. Sejak dulu pun aku tidak pandai bergaul. Karena itu aku tak punya banyak teman. Tapi, sejak menjadi partnermu, semakin akrab denganmu, kau ajak aku ke rumahmu aku jadi seperti punya seorang kakak. Menyenangkan sekali. Terkadang pun aku iri dengan Ruby-kun yang beruntung memiliki kakak sepertimu." Riko tertawa garing.

" _…._ "

"Ini konyol ya? Aku pasti terlihat bodoh bagimu. Tapi itulah kejujuranku, Dia-san."

"Riko-san, dengar—"

"Menyakitimu adalah penyesalan terbesarku. Seakan aku menyakiti kakak-ku sendiri."

"Riko-san—"

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah hadir di kehidupanmu—"

"Riko-san! Sudah cukup!" Mata Dia berkaca. Ia sudah muak mendengar pengakuan yang mengiris hatinya itu.

"Iya! Memang seharusnya begitu. Karena itu, akan kuakhiri dengan baik." Riko berdiri. Kemudian membungguk.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Dia-san! Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Tidak akan kulupakan semua kebaikanmu. Izinkan aku untuk tetap menyimpan hadiahmu ini!. Aku—"

Ia menangis. Tapi—

"Eh?"

Dia menarik dan membawa Riko dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah cukup Riko! Sudah cukup. Kau sudah kumaafkan. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan menjauh dariku. Anggap aku seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku menyayangimu" Dia ikut menangis. Ia mengelus rambut Riko, seakan itu adiknya.

Tangis Riko langsung pecah. Begitu menyesal ia pernah menyakiti Dia, apalagi semakin diketahuinya hati Dia selembut ini. Masih mau memaafkannya.

Cukup lama Riko menumpahkan perasaan dan juga air matanya di pundak Dia. Akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku tetap akan bercerai dengannya." Ucap Dia.

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku sudah cukup terluka."

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudah Riko. Jangan bahas dia. Aku ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang adiķ baruku ini." Dia mengelus puncak kepala Riko.

Wajah Riko langsung memerah dan hatinya berdebar karena begitu bahagia. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Kano-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[180122]**

* * *

 _yahoooo... I'm come back hehehe. ya daku menyadari bahwa kualitas tulisan ini jauh dari kata bagus, malah semakin memburuk. tapi ku akan mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya meski slow update :") . dan jujur saja, aku kesulitan melanjutkannya karena lupa dengan alurnya , karena itu maafkan jika tidak sesuai harapan :")_

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung fanfict ini. Maafkan segala kekurangan yang ada.

see u next chp_


End file.
